


empty spaces

by byzinha



Series: 20 prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: Fresh out of a break up, Sokka ends up saying some things he shouldn't about his sister's engagement.Filling the prompt "You hide it in jokes and sarcasm, but I can see how broken you really are." requested by Jenna.





	empty spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecajunlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/gifts).



> **ATLA and its characters are not mine** , but I hope you enjoy this.

It escalated quickly. So quick that for a few minutes, Sokka just stood there, rooted in place with his jaw dropped thinking that no, it was not like that, he didn’t mean-

 _I know how broken you are_. Katara’s words echoed in his head, in his chest, echoing in this hollow feeling that took over him the past days.

It had been a low blow during a low moment of his life, but to be fair, he hadn’t been much nicer either.

In all honesty, Sokka didn’t know what had got into him. He and Katara rarely fought, and he was really good friends with Aang, there was no need at all for him to interfere in their lives and he regretted it the moment he saw the hurt in his sister’s eyes.

“Katara-“ he had tried after the tears filled her eyes.

She’d been sporting the engagement choker for weeks now, something that made Sokka happy, but the moment she told him that she and Aang wanted to officiate their marriage by the Air Nomads’ tradition, he just lost it.

The tasteless jokes about a dead nation that had nothing to do with theirs, of how _great_ it was that the only waterbender native of the Southern Tribe wouldn’t even follow the water tribe traditions, about how she couldn’t cease to disgust their northern cousins, and a lot more that had nothing to do, really, with Katara or the Northern Water Tribe at all just poured out of him.

And they only had to do with _him_.

Because she was his little sister and in Air Nomads tradition, he couldn’t officially give her his blessing – even though it had been given already, years ago.

“No,” she had cut him. “Don’t even. You hide it in jokes and sarcasm, but I can see how broken you are.”

Of course she had read right through him. _Of course_. No one knew Sokka better than Katara. And he didn’t mean what he said, not a single word.

He couldn’t let his sister take off to an Air Temple without letting her know how he really felt, that he loved her and wished her the best in her new life. That they would always have his blessing and support, no matter what. She needed to know that.

Decided, Sokka went after her.


End file.
